


逃之夭夭

by Marisol678906



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisol678906/pseuds/Marisol678906





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 21

 

弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇在动身去布达佩斯的飞机上得知了这个消息——借着南方的热风，“寒潮”终于出海。虽然有所耽搁，但实际解决的进度比所有人预料的都快。本是好消息，可听完汇报后，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇只是情绪毫无波动地点了下头。  
奥列格·沙马洛夫，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇最为亲信的教子，目前“元老会”最年轻的成员，趁机说：“二十年来，我们从来不插手南方的宫廷争斗，阿列克谢这下把我们拖到了什么境地？这根本不是解决问题的做法，这是用另一个大麻烦来处理原来的小麻烦。”  
弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇闭目养神，不知道有没有听见奥列格的话。  
奥列格接着说：“阿列克谢像他老子一样，心比天高，不择手段，最终一定会落得众叛亲离。”  
在弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇腿上趴着昏昏欲睡的普鲁申科懒懒地说了上飞机以来第一句话：“阿列克谢还有什么亲人？瓦洛佳已经是他最亲的人了。”  
奥列格张了张嘴巴，哑口无言半晌才结巴道：“呃……父亲，是这样的……我想，父亲……”  
“好了。奥列格，闭嘴，安静一会儿。” 弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇不耐烦地挥了挥手，打断了不知所谓的磕巴。  
膝头的金毛猫得寸进尺：“瓦洛佳，我想吃冰淇淋。”  
“奥列格，去让他们送冰淇淋来。” 弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇摩挲着金毛猫的后颈上的蝴蝶。  
奥列格拉上舱门之后，不由得鄙夷地“啐”了一声。当初被吩咐做置换手术时还一副求死不得的样子，哪成想几个月后就开始恃宠而骄。尤其这野猫不知在哪里听来这个方法包括“颈圈”都是他提供给弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇的之后，从来都当面毁他的台，背地里更不知道吹了多少枕边风。不然哪里轮得到阿列克谢这种“叛徒之子”的杂碎登台亮相。毋庸置疑，普鲁申科一定在在阿列克谢的晋升中出过力，这是奥列格的观点。为此奥列格不惜把费尽心机才安插进莫斯科机要处的伊利亚·库里克调出来，让他监视阿列克谢·亚古丁。  
不过，根据库里克的线报和自己权限内能够调阅的档案，阿列克谢和普鲁申科并没有什么特别的交情。这与推断不符，奥列格仔细回想，“阿列克谢”这个名字仿佛是这只野猫的开关，在这个杂种回来之前，野猫就已经在有意无意地维护他，更不要提现在的肆无忌惮了。  
而在“元老会”上与阿列克谢见过的几面，两人都皮里阳秋，冷静地划清了界限。奥列格转念一想，既然在滴水不露的阿列克谢身上找不到破绽，那么不如就从野猫这边入手。猫，不过玩物而已，被踩了尾巴，自然会痛得叫唤。  
冰淇淋送上来，普鲁申科坐直身体，伸了伸懒腰，手缩在袖子里，露出一截脊柱沟。  
弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇顺势搂过他的腰，惹得他小小地惊呼一声，护住了手上的冰淇淋。  
与此同时，整个机舱也开始颠簸。“进入了扰动气流区。请您勿要担心。”空乘进来解释过后就退了出去，拉好舱门。  
机身晃动得如此厉害，吊灯几要摇落，桌上的高脚杯磕着大理石桌面发出声响，香槟从中溅出，冰淇淋打翻在地毯上。“热尼亚。”亲吻不由分说地覆上后颈的蝴蝶纹身。随着呼吸的浓重，猫儿整个柔若无骨，瘫软在主人怀里。  
“瓦洛佳……气流……”饶是这样大型的私人飞机都像海浪中的冲锋船一样被乱流抛起又落下，普鲁申科有点担心，又被弄的气喘，只能断断续续吐出几个字来。  
弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇却毫不在意，只顾做着手头的事，探进野猫的衣物，揉捏他胸前的茱萸。“别怕。”  
普鲁申科闻言反而立即绷紧了，不是因为害怕飞机失事，而是感受到了身下的硬物。深呼吸一口气，野猫让自己放松下来。下一刻，包裹臀瓣的裤子就被强硬扯下，戴着戒指的手指侵入穴口。  
“瓦……瓦洛佳。”野猫调整着呼吸。手指愈发深入，穴肉密实包裹，似乎能塑出戒指的形状。脑海中的这个想法令野猫忽然莫名羞耻起来。“啊……”手指按压上敏感点，腰肢难耐地扭动。普鲁申科忍不住开始自己抚慰着半立的前端。弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇也没有多少耐心，拉开裤链，对准穴口长驱直入。热尼亚呜咽起来，陷在主人的起伏里。  
极度颠簸中，为了稳住忽上忽下的高度变化，机组用升降舵来操纵俯仰姿态，避免机翼承受过大载荷。振荡每每使得被侵入的更加深了，野猫由一个涡旋坠入另一个涡旋，浮沉跌宕，一次比一次更强烈，逼得他情不自禁地尖叫呻吟出声。  
高度爬升，飞机努力脱开积状云团，酒杯滚落桌面，他后仰着，深入他体内的快感的操纵杆死死抵住他最柔软的地方，耳压带来的眩晕感与攀上顶峰的高潮一并爆发。  
“不要……”由于他的一阵热流绞缠着浇在了主人的龟头上，主人也掐住他的腰，几个挺身之后射进了他的深处。  
飞机终于逃过了积状云和风切变，野猫也彻底脱力倒在旁边的皮质座椅上。弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇起身整理好衣着，给他盖了条毯子。  
叫空务进来收拾之时，弗拉基米尔也对德米特里·佐洛托夫口述了一封给阿列克谢的祝贺和勉励任务清单，同时起草了一份推举他正式进入元老会的举荐。  
“廖沙之前的代号是什么？”弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇忽然问道。  
“摩西。”佐洛托夫立即调了阿列克谢的资料出来。  
“不错。”弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇若有所思，“还是他十年前在盐湖城一战成名得来的称号。是时候换一个了。”  
佐洛托夫建议道：“既然他现在掌管‘寒潮’……那么便称他‘切尔纳伯格’吧。”  
“黑神？”弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇笑着摇头，“他还不够格。”  
佐洛托夫立刻颔首：“是我考虑不周，请您原谅。”  
普鲁申科裹着毯子，拉了拉弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇的袖口：“瓦洛佳，你还记得上次你给我讲过那个‘乌勒尔’的故事吗？”  
“‘乌勒尔’？”弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇反手握住野猫的爪子，野猫挠着他的掌心，“那就‘乌勒尔’吧。”  
佐洛托夫把起草好的举荐给弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇过目，征得首肯之后，按下了确认。随着文件的发送，整个组织的机要处也都收到了档案资料的改动：  
阿列克谢·康斯坦丁诺维奇·亚古丁，十二元老之一（待决议），冬神。

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 22

 

阿列克谢正在给布莱恩布置事务时，伊利亚·库里克打过电话来。  
“乌勒尔吗？”语调轻快，“恭喜。”  
“多谢。要不要来当面祝贺我？”阿列克谢的目光越过布莱恩，落在办公桌对面的墙上挂着的那副绘制于18世纪末的世界地图上。  
“有这个必要？我最近忙得不可开交。”伊利亚气定神闲地补充，“我现在在布达佩斯，你知道的。你现在在哪？”  
“在庄园。”阿列克谢知道他还有别的话讲，因此对布莱恩点下头，示意他今天到此为止。布莱恩道了声“disculpe”后退了出去。  
伊利亚在那头说：“廖沙，今天的宴会上野猫费了劲找到我。让我告诉你，起居室的答录机上有则留言。”  
“好。多谢。”  
“廖沙，我不知道你们之间有什么关系，但是看起来他很信得过我。”伊利亚直言不讳，“似乎上次偶然救了你们一命之后，他错误地将我和你划到一个阵营里了。你最好和他说清楚，不要随意差遣我。”  
“伊利亚，你总对让我当心些。十分感谢——追加一幅《积雪覆盖的拉瓦科特》怎么样？”阿列克谢打量着那副比例尺失调的地图，地图上东海岸线比西海岸线长出了整整一倍。自从两周前能够畅通无阻地指挥新泽西的人手之后，处理事务的效率大大提高了。除掉“手雷”的方案三年前就做好了，如今终于提上日程，真是大快人心。  
“廖沙，某种层面上来说我们是应当庆祝一下。回见。”伊利亚挂断了电话。  
起身之前，阿列克谢仅仅数了五秒。站在起居室答录机旁，心里很清楚野猫给他的留言是什么。可笑的是，自己竟然不知从而来有几分别的期盼。  
一串无序数字，念得磕巴，野猫也不知道分别对应什么。“真守信用。”阿里克谢闭上眼睛，云图在脑海中涌动不息，加密信息像是新的坐标输入的瞬间点亮了不同的洋流山川。  
末尾是带着懊恼地一声叹气。  
陷在松软的沙发里，阿列克谢第一次真切抚摸到了天鹅绒织物的质地。大抵由于这触感过于舒柔温厚细密，坐了良晌——直到答录机又播放出动静。  
——“电话打完了吗？拿着听筒傻站着干什么呢？”  
——“啊？”手忙脚乱地想要合上听筒的声音。“是在朝圣彼得堡留言，无关紧要的事。”声音走远了。  
“不会吧，热尼亚？你来找我就为了不受监控地给管家留言？对了，是不是给你说的那个阿列克谢？”  
“怎么会？我们很久没见面了……廖沙？廖沙。是这样，廖沙和我做了一个，约定？在我看来算约定吧，我不想说交易或者别的什么词。”  
“他对你很好吗？”  
“还不错。我是说，他是个上位的杀手。怎么样才算是杀手对一个人好呢？”笑声。“他们把人分成两种：有用的、没用的，怎么会有特别呢？”  
“他们把心挖出来放在别处存着，后来自己都忘了。”调弦试音。“热尼亚，今晚的宴会上想听什么曲子？”  
“《托斯卡》。”  
琴声响起。过了一会儿，“滴”，突然中断，答录机时长限制终止。  
阿列克谢抬手清除了留言。回到办公桌前，揉了揉眉心，叫布莱恩·茹贝尔回来继续布置工作。庄园通宵灯火通明。  
实际上，之后庄园主人不在的这几个星期，阿列克谢的工作状态几乎一直是连轴转。元老会那里堆积了几年的提案被从头逐字逐句的审核，圣彼得堡内部的交易烂账被置于台面清算。除了几个夙愿已经是在黑海度假的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇的亲信老头子乐得清闲，剩下的则忌惮又不屑。毫不掩饰的野心加上涓滴不漏的雷霆手段，让他们如坐针毡又无可奈何。  
这几天阿列克谢甚至出面解决了几个错综复杂的陈年旧怨，尤其是今晚因监督决斗成了元老会名义上的“言和人”。日后小到摩擦矛盾，大到派别火并，都要同他知会一声。  
布莱恩忍不住对他说：“阿列克谢·亚古丁先生，现在连酒吧外面兜售大麻的小混混和顾客攀谈两句，开场都会压低声音说最近‘冬神’笼罩圣彼得堡。”  
“哦？他们说我做什么了？”  
“他们并不知道‘冬神’是谁，人云亦云。还有，那天在‘小巴布拉’新来的侍应生给我推荐‘暴风雪之夜’——对了，您知道吗？这个酒是普鲁申科先生命名的——新来的侍应生什么都不懂，说什么……”  
“那是什么？”阿列克谢打断布莱恩的喋喋不休。  
“‘暴风雪之夜’吗？名字和配方都来自普鲁申科先生。可能是‘小巴布拉’供的最烈的酒，我吃不消。”布莱恩转着方向盘。  
“烈酒？”阿列克谢回想着一杯酒精软饮料就晕晕乎乎的野猫。  
“据说最初是普鲁申科先生……有次自杀时候用的改良版。”布莱恩也不十分确定，“据说是这样……我不想尝试，我只是需要放松一下回去睡觉。”  
“前面转向掉头。说起来，这个月一直在忙，去喝一杯也好。”阿列克谢解开领口。  
不得不说这个名字非常形象，阿列克谢看着高纯度伏特加注入玻璃杯的一霎那，粉末状的古柯碱在特制的甲基苯丙胺冰块中扬起来，结冰的湖面上下了一场雪。  
暴风雪刮过之后，夜晚就降临了。  
精神绷紧之后骤然放松的头脑发热，“何不去旁边的场里转转呢？”阿列克谢这样想着，对布莱恩扬了扬手，示意他回去。  
“要叫车吗？还是我去跟接待订一个套房。”布莱恩询问。  
“明天终于无事可做了，今晚住这儿吧。”  
即使打定主意寻欢作乐，一开始的时候阿列克谢并没有想到会是这样。半长的金发，水蓝的眼睛，修长高挑的身材裹在俱乐部制服里，手搭在另一个男人肩上，侧影和野猫别无二致。  
阿列克谢走过去，金发年轻侍酒察觉出了什么，眼神带着钩子地对他努了努嘴唇。因而接下来顺利成章地，借着‘暴风雪’延烧起来的欲望得以释放。  
香气浮动的房间中，男妓一边跪在他腿间淫靡地吞吐，一边给自己扩张润滑。等从身后挺立进入时，内部已经绵软不堪，但尤为紧箍高热。搅动出肠液，皮肉拍打的水渍声逐渐清晰了，欢愉震颤着脑仁，映入眼帘是随着他的大力抽送而摇动的金发。阿列克谢咬上后颈，这儿应该有只蝴蝶才好。那不算温柔的啃咬使得男妓尖声呻吟，阿列克谢不满地拍打臀肉：“别叫。”  
混合药物的作用下性快感如席卷的洪水，血液上涌，太阳穴突突跳动，眼前视物失去精度。横冲直撞地撞击，一个名字在心房膨胀，终于在激烈登顶之时从舌尖滚落：  
“热尼亚。”  
几轮无所顾忌地发泄之后，古柯碱的减退带来昏沉头痛。好像是火焰被霎时冰封一样：  
“好了，你可以滚出去了。”


End file.
